


The Morning After

by Malkontent



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Gen, Hangover, Kobolds, Morning After, Webercon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a one-shot game run during Webercon 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Drkulec sat up and blinked in the harsh light of day. His head was throbbing.

“Gods…” he chittered, looking at his companions laying haphazardly around him. He kicked one of the nearby kobolds with his foot.

“Ygria… hey, wake up…”

“I think she’s dead,” Ssbrvel said from nearby. Drkulec looked and saw him sitting atop a rock looking nearly dead himself. For some reason he was still wearing those stupid joke horns on his head.

“What the fuck did we do last night?” Drkulec asked.

“I don’t know, man…” Ssbrvel glanced over his shoulder, “But the shaman is fucking pissed.”


End file.
